Orchid
by Beverly Marie
Summary: Three beautiful girls Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are in a singing group called Orchid. After an incident at their last gig, The girls vow never to trust men again. But how can they when the managers of the club they sing for are three gorgeous men? Will they find love or end up getting hurt?
1. She is gone

A/N

Hi I'm twilightloverbeverly and I like to try new things! So I'm writing a fanfic! please no harsh criticism only constructive criticism. Let me know what you think about this story. Let me know if I should continue. Thanks please review!

**A/N #2 Hey do you like this one better!**

Bella' s Pov

I woke up to the sound of screaming and shouting in the kitchen, "_are they at it again?" _I thought to myself. My parents fight everyday. sometimes I can't endure it so much I cry myself to sleep. Last night was no different. Sometimes I just wish they would get a divorce and just move to separate houses. I know what type of inconsiderate daughter wishes of her parents divorce. If you knew the how many tears I cried listening to them argue you would to. I would want to stay with my dad considering that if I moved away from here I wouldn't get to see my best girlfriends.

I don't think I would be able to stay away from them and deal with the pain. I mean, Alice has already lost someone dear to her and Rosalie would probably kill me.

Alice is perky, short, and pixie-like. She is very fun to be around, when she isn't shopping. I love her to death but I think she is a shopaholic. She can go shopping for eight hours straight and not be tired. If there was a shopping contest I guarantee you she would win.

The next one, Rosalie, Is the bombshell blonde who you can always count on.

Did I forget to mention we are a singing group, Called Orchid.

We formed right when we found out Rosalie could sing...

_Flashback: Me and Alice were at Rosalie's house gossiping when we heard her singing in the shower._

_her voice was and still is beautiful. She was singing I will always love you by Whitney Houston._

_" I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you dreamed of and I wish to you joy and happiness_

_But of all things I wish to you love..._

_And i- i-i-I will always love you..."_

_Me and Alice froze at the sound of that last note. I looked at Alice with my mouth wide open. " I know." She said nodding._

_ " What! " she yelled glaring._

_" We heard you singing in the shower!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie's eyes widened in shock. She blinked three times and regained her composure."So! It doesn't matter" She waved it off.__  
_

_" Oh yes it does," Alice's face suddenly showed an excited demeanor. " Hey how about we form a singing group?" She asked bouncing._

_I personally thought she was crazy and forgot to take her meds. But then I really thought about it._

_"What! " Me and Rosalie yelled._

_" Oh come on guys it will be fun," Alice pleaded. " Besides, Rosalie you sound so good and I don't mean to brag but, I was voted most likely to be famous in high school." She gloated._

_" I'm not so sure." I said. _

_" Ummm.. I don't know." Rosalie looked nervous._

_" Please Rosalie! pretty please with cherries on top!"_

_" Ok fine but on one condition."_

_" Name it." Alice said._

_" Bella has to be in it with us!" Rosalie yelled._

_" Fine!" I pouted sitting on the bed._

_" Great so let's talk about this with our parents." Alice exclaimed. After getting our parents approval. We singed a recording contract with Victoria Atkins._

_ And thus orchid was born._

After getting up and showering. I brushed my teeth and put on my royal blue top with black skinnies. And royal blue converse wedges. I went downstairs and saw my father crouched down by the kitchen sink sobbing.

" Dad what's wrong! What happened? Talk to me!" I yelled running to him.

" Your mo- mother..." he sobbed.

" What about mom?! Dad talk to me!" I said on the verge of tears.

" She-She promised no-no m-more. She gave her word." He sobbed.

" What are you talking about?"

" S-She Left." I broke down sitting next to my father.

She left. Again. After she promised she wouldn't. She lied to me and my father. Her lies are the one thing breaking us apart ,Our family can't be whole with or without her. She leaves then comes back. It's like a routine every week with her. Then she expects me to listen to her and respect her. How can I respect a person who is so irresponsible. Someone who cares so much about themselves.

" Its ok Dad, She'll be back. She always comes back."


	2. Don't leave me

**A/N hey I might Update this story twice a week ok... here is chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Just the plot. I also do not own oath by cher Lloyd.**

Alice Pov

I woke up to the ringing of my phone. I slowly brought it to my ear groaning. It was Bella.

" Hello..." I said sleepily.

"Alice! Alice! My mom left the house and we don't know where she went!" Bella cried through the phone.

I felt a lot of remorse fore Bella because even though I didn't have a mom for a long time. Bella's wasn't doing a very good job at parenting.

"Ok! I'm coming over I will bring some breakfast too. I will be there in twenty- five minutes." I said.

"Thank you Alice!"

" No problem." I told her.

I took a shower and put on a pink sundress with pink wedges.

I wrapped eggs, bacon, grits, and pancakes in aluminum foil. Then I hurried on to Bella's house in my pink Mercedes. I knocked twice before Bella came and answered the door. She looked like she had cried for days even though it just happened. She plunged in my arms and sobbed. It was so sad how such a sweet girl had to deal with all this pain.

"Shh... Its gonna be alright. You are a strong beautiful girl! You will get through this." I said.

" Alice?" She looked into my eyes. I've never seen so much pain from only looking into someones eyes.

" Yes Bella.."

" Do you think she will come back?" She sniffled.

" One can only hope Bella, one can only hope." I told her the same words my mom told me.

We ate breakfast with Bella's dad in silence. The silence broke with me asking Bella if she was ready for tonight. We were playing a gig at a nightclub called Tipsy. This wasn't our first gig but we were always a little anxious before gigs, especially this one. I didn't like how the manager James looked at us, with a seductive smile and always licking his lips. Yuck!

" I'm not really nervous. Just a little." Bella said.

"Oh ok.. hey let's go shopping with Rose to get you out of this funk!" I said happily.

" Ok let me call Rose." Bella said.

After Bella invited rose to the mall with us we got in my car and headed to her house.

**Rosalie Pov**

After the girls called me I took a shower and put on black skinnies with a red tube top and red four inch heels.

I heard the honk of Alice's pink Mercedes and headed outside.

We drove to the biggest mall and went inside. I saw Bella with tears in her eyes.

" Bella what's wrong! " I asked.

" Her mom left and she doesn't know where she went." Alice replied for her.

I felt so sorry for Bella. Such a sweet soul with such a hard life.

" Oh Bella I'm so sorry! I cried.

" Its ok. Besides " She replied. She smiled softly.

" Now let's go shopping!" Bella yelled. Me and Alice laughed.

We got 12 beautiful matching outfits for performances and some extra clothes, thanks to Alice.

We made our way to the food court and sat down. We were talking about what song we would do tonight at the club.

" How about Toxic by. Britney spears!" I suggested.

They nodded in agreement.

" Oh my gosh!" I yelled which caused people to look our way and start to whisper. I just saw a gorgeous guy! He is tall, muscular, sexy, and has curly, short, brown hair, with dimples. He was so hot, I just wanted to jump him right there.

" Take a picture! It will last longer!" I yelled to the nosy people. They quickly turned away returning to their conversations and most of the whispering stopped.

Alice and Bella looked at me with expecting looks.

" Well!" They yelled.

" Well what!" I yelled back.

" You just yelled oh my gosh! Alice said leaning on the table.

" Oh I saw a hot guy." I said calmly.

" How can you be calm about that?" She looked shocked. "Get your butt up and go talk to him!" Bella exclaimed.

" Ok! Ok!" I walked over to his table where he was sitting with two other handsome guys.

" Hi! I'm Rosalie, but you can call me rose!" I said smiling.

" Well hello beautiful! I'm Emmett and this is jasper and Edward.

I blushed slightly.

" Those are my friends Alice and Bella." I said pointing to our table.

"Wow you guys are beautiful! But I don't think they would ever compare to you." He said.

I blushed tomato red. Woah! Me Rosalie hale blushing? That has never happened to me before, Only Bella.

" So what are you guys doing here at the mall?" I asked.

" Just looking for new talent." He said. " It isn't really going well."

" Hey me and my friends are in a music group called orchid!" I responded.

" Great here is my card."He handed me a card.

"I hope to see you soon" he said.

" Me too!" I responded.

"Bye."

I walked back to our table with an extra sway in my hips.

" Really Rosalie! Are you trying to kill every man here!" Bella said.

" At least I didn't dance like a stripper!" I said referring to that time when she was drunk.

" Touche." She said.

"Anyways, Alice what are you looking at?"Bella asked waving her hand in Alice's face.

" Maybe Jasper that boy at the boys table." I said.

"Who is the sexy bronze haired boy?" Bella asked. "That's Edward." I responded.

" Mmmm... Edward. Bella moaned.

" Your so weird Bella."

**Alice Pov**

I turned to the boys table and started watching the one named Jasper, according to Rosalie.

He was so sexy with that wavy, brown hair that made you just melt...

"Alice what are you looking at?" Bella asked. I broke out of my thoughts.

" Maybe Jasper that boy at the boys table." Rosalie said.

"Who is the sexy bronze haired boy? Bella asked. "That's Edward." Rosalie responded.

" mmmm... Edward." Bella moaned.

" Your so weird Bella." Rosalie said. "Dang right!" Bella replied.

"Even more weird than when you ruined Alice's dress with ravioli, every time you thought Alice walked in you would scream " Bloody murder!"

"Rosalie! that was a secret!" Bella yelled.

" You did what!" I yelled.

" Alice it was an accident!" Bella pleaded.

_Flashback _

_" Mom! Will you be ok! I cried. I was standing next to her hospital bed._

_" I'm sorry baby I only have one week to live." My mom cried._

_" I'm gonna miss you!" I pleaded._

_" Don't worry! You will have my pink dress to remember Me by."_

_" it was my mom's dress and I want to give it to you," She grabbed my hands." She gave it to me as a present for being such a great daughter. Well at least that's how she put it." She laughed._

_I laughed along with her._

_" Thank you mom! I will miss you so much!" I said as I clung to her._

" So! Why didn't you tell me?"

" My favorite dress!" I sobbed, I ran into the parking lot.

" But it wa- "I Don't Want to hear it!" I yelled. " Don't even speak to me!"

**Rosalie Pov**

When we got to Alice' s house, she ran to her room and locked the door.

" Bella I feel so bad!"

"What can we do!" She responded.

"Oh my god! We should sing to her!" I suggested. " She used to love when her mom sang to her as a child." I recalled.

" And I know exactly what song." Bella said. I Nodded in agreement.

After we set up the equipment and Bella got Alice downstairs, Bella started it off.

Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you.

We finished up the song and waited for Alice's response.

" Alice we are so sorry! Please forgive us!" Bella pleaded.

" Oh my gosh you guys! I forgive you! "

" Just promise me that you wont ever leave me!" Alice said.

" We promise!" We said.

" Now let's get ready for tonight girls." I said.

Tipsy doesn't even know what we got in store for them.


	3. Scar me for life

**A/N hey guys sorry I'm late but enjoy and please review! Im going to update tommorrow!**

**Emmetts Pov**

"Guys we are never gonna find any talent here!" I said.

Me, Edward, and Jasper were supposedly looking for talent but it wasn't like we would find anyone here at the mall. Everyone here either is desperate or not interested.

" And how do you know that?" Edward asked in a sarcastic way.

" I just know! I mean who here even looks like they have an inch of talent!" I yelled.

" Whatever Emmett. I'm hungry, And I'm sure you are too seeing as how your so crabby." Edward said.

"Let's go to the food court."

" I'm not crabby! Now let's go to the food court!" I yelled.

We walked into the foodcourt and sat at a table.

I looked around to "try" and find some type of talent.

My looking stopped when I saw the most gorgeous girl sitting over at another table.

Man she was SMOKING!

The way her Blond hair fell on her shoulders. The way she had curves in all the right places. I just wanted to play with her hair all day! I mean all day! Woah! Me Emmett thinking of a girl this way! But she was so beautiful how could I not!

I quickly broke out of my thoughts when she started walking over here. Damn it damn it damn it! What do I do? Ummm... Act natural! Ok act natural!

" Hi! I'm Rosalie, but you can call me rose!" She said.

" Well hello beautiful! I'm Emmett and this is Jasper and Edward.

She blushed. She was so beautiful when she did that.

" Those are my friends Alice and Bella." she said pointing to another table. Her friends were pretty, but she was a goddess.

"Wow you guys are beautiful! But I don't think they would ever compare to you." I said.

She blushed tomato red. Again she was so beautiful.

" So what are you guys doing here at the mall?" she asked.

" Just looking for new talent." I said.

" Hey me and my friends are in a music group called orchid!" she responded.

" Great here is my card." "I hope to see you soon" I said " me too!" she responded. "Bye."

She walked back to her table with an extra sway in her hips. I swear if we weren' t in public I would've jumped her right there. But I'm a gentlemen.

" Damn guys! I think I'm in love!" I said.

" With her?" Edward asked stupidly.

"No the food! " Of course her dummy!" I responded.

" I think I'm in love with the beautiful pixie Alice" Jasper said.

" I think I'm in love with the one with the brown, mahogany hair Bella." Edward said.

Just then Alice got up angry about something and stormed off outside. Bella and Rosalie looked guilty about something and ran off and followed Alice outside. I wonder what she was so angry about?

" I wonder what happened." Jasper said sounding worried.

" I don't know But she seemed really upset." Edward responded.

We continued eating then drove home. We all played GTA: San Andreas For about An hour and then we were bored.

" Hey let's go Tipsy tonight guy's!" I suggested.

"Yeah sure! We might find some babes!" Jasper said while we fist pumped.

"If by babes you mean beautiful women, then yes." Edward said.

"Whatever Edward. Now let's go."

We drove to Tipsy and ordered a few drinks from the bartender. Then a Waitress with too much makeup and a poorly done boob job came up too us.

"Hi. I'm Tanya!" She said in an annoying voice.

" Hi I'm Emmett and that's Edward and Jasper." I responded.

" Can I get you anything!" She said while trailing her finger up my arm.

I quickly pushed her arm away and declined. She quickly moved on to Edward and Jasper who did the same.

" Well let me know if you need anything." She said trying to be seductive. She quickly went away to bother some other guys at an opposite table.

A few moments later a tall man came on the microphone.

"Hi everyone welcome to tipsy! I'm James the owner. We have a special treat for you tonight! Please give a warm welcome to Orchid!"

" Hey Emmett isn't that the name of the group Rosalie told us today?" Edward asked.

" Yeah I think so." Then the three girls from the mall came out.

"Hi we're Orchid and were going to sing toxic by. Britney spears." Rosalie said.

Oh my gosh, she is trying to kill me.

"Well I hope you like it!"

**Baby, can't you see I'm calling A guy like you Should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm fallin'**

**There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm lovin' it.**

**Too high Can't come down Losing my head Spinning 'round and 'round Do you feel me now**

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic.

**It's getting late To give you up I took a sip From my devil's cup Slowly It's taking over me.**

Too high Can't come down It's in the air And it's all around Can you feel me now.

**With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic**

Don't you know that you're toxic

[x2]

**With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic.**

Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now.

**I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now.**

**Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now. **

**I think I'm ready now.**

When they finished the crowd bursted into applause, Including us. They were so hot up there.

especially Rosalie.

"Thanks guys! Were so happy you liked it!"

When they got off stage, James led Them into a back room. He looked really suspicious, so I followed them quietly followed by Edward and Jasper. I heard talking and Then it went quiet. All of a sudden I heard screaming and decided. It was time to break in.

What I saw next will scar me for life.


	4. Saviour

**sorry has to be short because my tablet decided it needed to be fixed! But I promise to make it up to you!**

**Bella Pov**

After we were finished singing James called us to his back room. I had a really bad feeling about it but I ignored it and went along.

We got in the room. It had the smell of sex and desperation. The curtains were black and brown and were teared.

The carpet had stains of what looked like blood! I had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Girls I have something to tell you It's about your pay." James said.

"What about our pay?" Rosalie asked.

"well I have decided to give you a raise on one condition." He said.

"And what is that?" I asked in a kind of cold voice. At that second two other guys from back doors I hadn't seen in the room. They quickly came over to me and Alice and started to grab our hands, the one that grabbed me put tape over my mouth from a nearby table. Rosalie quickly tried to help us but was grabbed by james he started to rub her ass until her foot came and kicked him in his manhood. He punched Rosalie square in the face and she was out cold.

Alice screamed loudly at the sight of this and in came our saviours.

The three guys from the mall. They quickly went over and grabbed James and his goons, I heard a lot of punching and saw blood all over the floor.

I quickly started to lose my balance and my sight from the smell of the blood.

" My hero..." I said faintly before blackness took over.

I woke in a white room in a bed with white covers. I looked to my right and saw Alice. I looked to my left and saw Rosalie. I quickly took in my surroundings. I was in the hospital.

Alice looked ok but Rosalie looked as if surgery went wrong.

Her nose was bruised and purple, her eyes had bags under them and were swollen, her cheeks were slightly bruised but still looked bad, her lips were swollen and she looked extremely tired. I felt so bad for her. Why couldn' t it be me?

"Bella?" I quickly turned to find Alice with tears in her eye's.

"Yes." I responded faintly.

" Can I come into your bed please? She asked.

" Of course Alice." I said in a hoarse voice.

She quickly came into my bed and hugged me tightly. She quickly started sobbing into my arms and I rubbed her hair soothingly.

"Bella why couldn't it be me?" She asked through sobs.

" Oh Alice you don't mean that." I responded.

" I do mean it Bella! What if she isn't ok?" She asked.

"Alice don't you dare think that! Of course she will be! I yelled. Alice looked hurt and started walking towards her bed. I quickly grabbed her back on my bed.

" Alice please don't leave. I'm already worried about Rosalie please don't go!" I pleaded.

" Ok I will stay." She said. She sat on the far Edge of the bed and I quickly pulled her close to me.

She smiled at me.

Then three familiar faces came into the hospital room.


	5. Dreaming of you

**A/N hey twilightloverbeverly here! I love you guys for all the great reviews! Any ideas for upcoming chapters? I will consider any suggestions! Review!**

**Bella's Pov**

I looked up at them as they came in.

The first one Emmett, was big and burly with muscles. He had curly brown hair with dimples, he was tall! About 6'3 maybe. He was huge, but perfect for Rosalie.

The second one Jasper, was tall but muscular. He had brown hair and had brown eyes. He kind of looked like he was from the south which was a big dealbreaker for Alice. She was a sucker for southern guys.

The last one Edward was tall and lean, But still muscular. He had bronze colored hair that was really messy, But I liked it that way. He had Emerald green eyes, Which were perfect, that shined from the light of the hospital room.

" Are you guys ok?" Emmett asked. I just nodded. He glanced over to Rosalie and a look of shock took over his face. He quickly went over to her and gazed upon the state she was in.

"This is all my fault." He muttered to himself.

"Dude if you hadn't came she could be in a worse situation." Jasper said. He was right, I mean if they didn't come, who knows what could have happened?

" Jasper is right. I mean she could be in a worse condition. Don't blame this on yourself! We are all to blame." Alice said in a whisper.

" This isn't any of our faults. The only person to blame is James and we will get our revenge. One way or another." Edward said while cutting his finger across his neck.

"Edward you can't! I said. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I mean he can't because he could go to prison and I wouldn't be able to deal with knowing I caused someone to go to jail." I said.

"Fine. But we will deal with this the only smart way." Edward replied.

"Which way?" I asked curiously.

"In court."

At that second the doctor came in. Followed by two detectives.

"Hello I am And these are the detectives handling your case."

"Hi we would like to question all of you, if that's ok."one of them said.

"Yeah its fine." Alice said quietly.

"On the night of the incident, What did James say to you all Did he act suspicious?" He asked.

"He told us he needed to talk to us about something important."

"Important my ass." Emmett muttered under his breath. I continued.

"He was acting weird since he got on stage." I answered.

"Weird as in..."He paused.

"Weird as in licking his lips everytime he said our name." I said

"Ok and you guys." He said pointing towards the guys."What made you come into the room?"

"Well Emmett here saw them go into a room with him and he decided to follow them because He didn't trust James and we followed after him." Edward replied.

"Ok. Thank you. That is all and I hope you guys feel better and get through this and watch out." The detective said as he walked out and left with the other detective.

That left us and the doctor.

"Dr. Jefferson. Is she going to be ok?" Alice asked.

"Oh yes. She just has a concussion Alice, she will be fine, I assure you." Dr. Jefferson replied confidently.

" Thank you doctor." Alice replied.

"Your welcome. Call me if you need anything, guys." He said while leaving the room.

" Listen you guys, we are so grateful that you came in at that time. We are so grateful." I said fighting tears.

" and if you guys need anything we would be more than grateful to give it to you or if you need a favor we would be more than willing to do it." Alice continued for me.

"Well we do need talent at our club. But you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Jasper said.

"Ummm..." At that moment a voice from Rosalie's bed made us turn towards her.

"Emmett." Rosalie said. But her eyes were still closed.

She was talking in her sleep and she said his name.

Awww! She was dreaming about him.


	6. New Gig

**Hey twilightloverbeverly here! You make me so happy when you review! I'm thinking of posting another story! No I won't forget about this one! so tell me what you think I should do! Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the plot.**

**Ps. I talk a lot. Lol I'm also perky.**

**Emmett's Pov**

"Emmett." Rosalie said in her sleep. She looked so cute when she said my name.

Wait what?

Rosalie said my name in her sleep! she is dreaming about me! She likes me! She likes me! She likes me!

I broke out of my thoughts at the sound of "oohs" and "aww's" coming from Bella and Alice.

"oh my gosh I'm happy I'm not asleep!" Alice said.

"And why is that?" Jasper asked.

" No reason." She said with a blush. He winked at her.

Oh my gosh Alice likes Jasper too! And I know Bella and Edward are perfect for eachother.

I felt shuffling on the bed and realized Rosalie was waking up so I tried to get up but felt an arm pull me back down on the bed.

It was Rosalie's hand. And man was she strong.

Rosalie sat up and hugged me very tight. It was rough but loving.

It was like she never wanted to let go. it wasn't a thank you hug, more like an I love you hug.

When she let go, I felt a little empty like she made me whole. Like without her I would always be missing something in my life. And I didn't want too.

She looked at me with loving eyes and smiled her beautiful smile. Even if her face was messed up that smile covered all of that.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me. It was nothing."

" But it was something! I mean who knows what he could have done? Anything you need, I would be more than willing to do it." Rosalie said.

"Back to that. Have you guys decided?" Edward asked.

"Decided what?" Rosalie asked.

" Oh they asked if we would perform at their club." Bella said.

"I'm ok with it." Rosalie said. Yes! Yes! Yes! That means I would see her almost everyday!

" I don't have a problem performing." Alice said.

" Well then I guess that's a yes." Bella said. She didn't seem to like the idea of performing at our club. I'm going to have to talk to her about that. Maybe, she doesn't like Edward Or the idea of working with Edward.

Whatever it was I was gonna find out.

"Great." Edward said.

"Now we have to set up a meeting so you guys can sign the contract." Jasper said.

"Contract?" Bella whispered to Alice.

**Bella Pov**

"Contract?" I whispered to Alice. Jame's never made us sign a contract.

" I know." She said as if she knew what I was thinking.

" Ummm... Jame's never made us sign a contract." Alice said.

"Well he was supposed too. What type of dumbass Doesn't have a contract? " Emmett said.

"Well anyways Do you have a date you want the meeting to be on?" Jasper asked.

"Ummm... How about this Thursday?" Rosalie asked.

Alice stiffened.

"Rosalie! Ummm.. aren't you forgeting something important is on that day!" I said motioning to Alice. It was the day her mom died of cancer. The day her mom got her the dress I ruined. But we are gonna surprise her on Thursday with the same exact dress her mom gave her. We went through a lot of work to get it but it was worth making Alice happy.

" Oh my gosh. I almost forgot! How about Wednesday? Rosalie asked.

" Yeah. That works." Jasper said.

Doctor Jefferson came into the room.

" You guys are good to go. Also your court case is this Saturday." He said. This Saturday! We had a lot to prepare for.

" Rosalie you Take these pain medications twice a day." He said handing Rosalie some type of bottle.

" and your face will heal within two weeks."

"Two weeks! " Rosalie whined. Rosalie really cared about her appearance.

" Rosalie the time will pass very fast. You won't even notice." Dr. Jefferson said.

"Ok fine." She pouted.

We left the hospital in the guys car and drove to Alice's house.

" Nice house." Emmett said.

Alice's house was very pink. That's all I have to say.

" Thanks ummm... You can sit down." Alice said.

I went up to take a shower. I kept thinking about Edward and me. I mean I think I like him, but what about him? I finished in about 20 minutes and went to find something in Alice's closet to wear.

Everything was pink.

"Alice are all your clothes pink?" I yelled to her downstairs.

" Look in the drawers, There is a royal blue dress!" She yelled back.

After about two minutes of looking I found it.

It wasn't too short but it wasn't too long either.

I put it on and put on one of Alice's slippers on.

I walked downstairs and saw only the guy's cooking breakfast. Woah! They can cook!

" Where' s Rosalie and Alice?"

" They went to take a shower." Edward answered.

" Ok. You know you didn't have to cook breakfast." I said shyly.

" Its ok. We wanted too." Edward said.

" Ok. I'm gonna be playing Super Mario bro's 2 In the living room if you need me."

" Woah you play video games and you have super Mario bro's 2?" Emmett asked.

" Yeah I'm a real gamer and Rosalie is too. Alice play's good but isn't really a gamer." I responded.

"You girls are cool!" Emmett said.

I shook my head at his goofyness. I went into the living room and started playing.

I couldn't help but feel anxious about this Saturday.

I mean what if we lost? I couldn't even imagine the look on Jame's face.

I would make sure we won that case.


	7. She like's him

**A/N hi! Twilightloverbeverly here! Here is the summary for the story I'm thinking about doing! **

**The most popular girls at school have a Halloween costume party, while there they meet, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They think they have found the love of their lives. One problem though, they are GEEKS.**

**There is more to the story like the fact that the boys leave Something at the party! Not telling! Also their might be a twist!**

**also check out Abzidoodle99 profile and read her story Forbidden love, its a great story!**

**Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the plot.**

**Alice Pov**

We were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. I was sitting next to Jasper, Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett, and Bella next to Edward. Aww! We were all next to our Guys! Well at least Rosalie and I were.

I'm not sure about Bella though, She is always acting so annoyed When the guys are here.

Like she doesn't want them here, or maybe it was Edward. I don't know but, I have the perfect Solution!

"Hey, everyone how about to celebrate us working at the guys club, we go to the beach next Monday!"I suggested.

Bella choked on her water and caused everyone to look at her.

" umm.." She stammered. " I have laundry to do Alice" She lied.

What is up with her?

" Bella, no you don't! Laundry day is on Wednesday!" I responded.

"I have a lot to do Alice." She said.

" Well it will have to wait!" I yelled. I was sick of her acting like this! She likes Edward, she just doesn't want to admit it. But I was going to make her.

" Whatever" Bella mumbled.

We all continued eating in silence and washed our dishes in the sink when we were finished.

The guys left to go change and said that they would be back.

We were all sitting in my bed talking and I just had to bring it up.

" So Bella, what was that all about?" I asked.

" What do you mean?"She asked innocently.

She knew dang well what I was talking about!

"Bella, you know what I'm talking about."I responded.

" Why did you act like that at the table?"

"Because when you said we should go to the beach, Well you know us in bathing suits, and them looking at us and them liking us..." Bella explained.

"I'm not following." I said.

" Edward might you know, like me and I like him but my mom just left and I don't know if he will stay and I don't want to be heartbroken!"She sobbed into my arms.

Oh! now I know why she was acting like that! She feared that Edward would leave like her mother!

" Bella, I don't think Edward is like that." Rosalie said.

" He doesn't come off as a player, He seems like a real gentlemen."Rosalie continued.

Bella looked a little relieved.

" Yeah, I mean have you seen the way he looks at you, like your some type of trophy." I agreed.

Bella blushed.

" Do you really think I should give him a chance." Bella asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Bella looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna do it." Bella said.

" Do what?" I asked.

" I'm gonna give him a chance!" Bella exclaimed.

Yes!Yes!Yes! Omg I'm so excited!

Me and Rosalie pounced on Bella. She fell to the floor and Groaned.

"Oww..." She complained.

" Oh suck it up!" I said getting up.

We headed downstairs and started playing Super Mario Bros. I was Mario, Rosalie was Luigi, and Bella was Blue toad.

" Bella jump on my head to get the Star-coin!"

She jumped on my head and we got the second Star-coin.

"Yes!" I said.

We heard a knock on the door and I paused the game.

I looked through the peephole and saw the guys.

I quickly opened the door and ran back into the living room, leaving the guys with shocked faces.

I quickly went back to the game and started playing.

The guys walked into the living room.

"Oh, that's why Alice ran!" Emmett boomed.

"Bella jump!" I yelled. But it was too late she died, but she still had 98 lives left.

" Bella you better get that life back!"

"Oh be quiet Alice! Its one life!" Bella yelled.

" Shut up!" Rosalie yelled. We quickly shut up.

Emmett's laughter boomed through the house, and the guys started to chuckle.

" Be quiet! Its not funny!" I pouted.

" It was kind of funny Alice!" Bella laughed.

" Fine." I admitted.

" Hey can we play." Emmett asked.

" Yeah, you can take my place while I talk to Edward in private." I said.

"umm...ok." Emmett said.

Jasper looked a little jealous, so I winked at him.

A smile quickly appeared on his face and I went on my way.

I took Edward into my room and started talking.

"Edward, I know you like Bella." I started.

He face quickly turned red in embarrassment.

" Is it that obvious?" he asked.

" Well duh!" I replied.

"ok is that all you wanted to say?" Edward asked.

"No, I wanted to say that she likes you too."

" Well she has a weird way of showing it." Edward said.

" She is going through a rough time. Just give her some time. She'll come around." I responded.

" Oh and if you do hurt her, I will hurt you." I said.

" Alice, I would never ever even think of leaving Bella, let alone hurt her." Edward said.

"I don't know why, but I believe you, and I will help you get her."

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

" Lets go before they get suspicious." Edward said.

We went out into the living room and Bella glanced at me with a questioning look on her face. I shook my head no and she pouted.

We played for about 3 hours and the guy's said they had to leave.

" Bye jazz." I said. I walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

" Bye Emmett." Rosalie said then kissed him on the cheek.

" Bye Edward." Bella said. She walked up and hugged him.

It wasn't a kiss but it will do, For now at least.

I gave Edward a thumbs up and he smiled.

The guys left, and we went upstairs to get ready for bed.

" Goodnight." We all said, and went into a peaceful slumber.


	8. We find the defendant

**A/N hey twilightloverbeverly here! There is a couple time skips in this Chapter. Now its Thursday, the day Alice's mom died. Enjoy and please Review!**

**Rosalie Pov**

We had signed the guys contract yesterday at the meeting and started talking about the schedule we would have everyday.

We would work Every weekday from 11:00 p.m to 1:00 a.m.

To be honest, I'm very excited to be working at the guys club, I mean I would get to see Emmett every day!

I really like Emmett, he is so Hot!

But, not only is he hot, he has a real soft side, he has a great personality, he can make me laugh, and I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with him. I really like him.

* * *

Today is Thursday, December 12, 2012

The same date Alice's Mom Esme died.

We were all gathered in the church where her service was being held. I know, usually people don't hold services after they are already dead but, Alice was very close to her mom, she could tell her anything, kind of like how we are with eachother but closer, it was like she was her sister and not her mom, everyone loved her and she will be dearly missed.

"Does anyone have anything they would like to say?" The preacher asked.

"Actually, We would like to sing a song if that's ok." Bella replied.

"Go right ahead." He said.

"Thank you." Bella said.

We walked over to the small stage.

"We are going to sing I miss you by. Miley cyrus. It describes exactly how I feel everytime I think of my mother's death. It helps me to stay strong when I cry, and I know she is watching over me wanting me to move on and encouraging me to live life in happiness. I hope you like it." Alice said.

Sha la la la la, Sha la la la la

You use to call me your angel Said I was sent straight down from heaven You'd hold me close in your arms I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here holding me.

I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear, every once in a while And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go, And I need you to know, I miss you Sha la la la la, I miss you.

You use to call me your dreamer And now I'm livin' out my dream Oh how I wish you could see, Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past, It's true that time is flying by too fast.

I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear, every once in a while  
And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know, I miss you Sha la la la la I miss you

I know your in a better place(yeah) But I wish that I could see your face(oh) I know your where you need to be Even though it's not here with me.

I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear, every once in a while And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know, I miss you Sha la la la la

I miss you I miss your smile And I still shed a tear, every once in a while And even though it's different now, You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go And I need you to know, I miss you Sha la la la la I miss you.

Claps and sobs echoed through the church as we finished up the song.

Alice sat down and the guys went to get the dress in the car, we were going to suprise her with the dress at the service, we knew she would be sad so we had to suprise her.

"Alice we have a surprise for you." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Turn around."

Alice turned around and she looked shocked. She quickly looked sad then started crying. Bella ran over to her and hugged her.

" Oh my gosh, how did you guys get it? It looks exactly like it! You didn't have to do this, guys!" Alice said.

" Wait, you like it?" Bella asked.

"Like it?, I love it!" Alice exclaimed.

Eveyone in the church started to clap.

The guys handed Alice the dress and she jumped and squealed. Everyone laughed.

The day continued with crying and slow dances. Emmett was a great dancer, we had a lot of fun.

However, that fun wouldn't last long considering we still had the court case.

* * *

We were in the courthouse listening to the closing statements.

So far it seemed like we were winning, but in a court case you never know.

"And that your honor is why the jury must find the defendant, James Anderson guilty of attempted rape, assault, and battery." Our attorney finished.

The jury then went into some type of room to deliberate.

We sat and waited for what seemed like hours but was probably fifteen minutes.

The jury then came out.

"All rise." The Judge said.

Everybody in the courtroom rose. I was feeling a little anxious about their decision. I mean if we lost I don't know what I would do, I was so torn between emotions, it was like a food fight in my head.

"We the jury find the defendant..."


	9. We won!

**Hey twilightloverbeverly here! I love your reviews! Now the chapter you have been waiting for! Review! **

**Hey go to my profile and answer the poll please! I can't post the new story if no one answers the poll!**

**Bella Pov**

I was shocked by the scene before me.

Alice was crying in Rosalie's arms and the guys were sobbing.

I wasn't shocked by the ruling, but the way they were reacting to it.

Why were they crying? Did I hear wrong?

" HEY!" I yelled. I was tired of being confused.

Everyones head snapped up and looked at me.

" Ummmm... We won! Why are you crying?" I asked.

" These are happy tears, Bella, However I don't know why the guys are crying!"Alice responded.

The guys quickly wiped their eyes and looked away.

"Aww... I like a guy who shows emotion." Rosalie said.

Emmett Quickly tried to start crying again.

I laughed in response.

"Come on guys let's go home, we have Shopping to prepare for!" Alice said.

I groaned.

We drove to my house in Emmett's hummer.

The guys left and we got ready to go to the mall.

I put on a green sundress with green flats with white pearls.

I curled my hair and styled it with pins.

I went downstairs and found Alice and Rosalie waiting for me.

Alice had on a pink tanktop with black skinny jeans with pink peep toe heels.

Rosalie had on a purple silk shirt tucked in a black skirt with purple Jimmy choos.

We headed outside to the car and got in.

We drove to dd's discounts and went in.

I picked out a royal blue one peice with sequins around the neckline with floral designs.

Alice quickly grabbed it out of my hands and replaced it with a white two peice with diamonds on the bottoms going around and diamonds going diagonally on the top peice. It was pretty, but too revealing!

" Alice I can't wear this!" I pleaded.

"Bella, do you want Edward to like you or not?"

"Yes!" I responded a little too excited.

" Ok then. Your wearing it." Alice said.

" Fine." I said.

Rosalie came out wearing a red two peice with diamonds going straight on her bottoms with three diamonds on the top peice. It was similar to mine but a little more revealing.

" Rosalie you look great!" I said.

"Thanks Bella. I just hope Emmett likes it." Rosalie covered her mouth as if she didn't want us to know.

" Oh my gosh! You like Emmett!" Alice squealed.

" Don't tell anyone please!" Rosalie pleaded.

"Don't worry. I like Jasper anyways." Alice said.

" Alice! Why didn't you tell us?" Bella said.

" I thought you knew." Alice lied.

"Mmhm." Rosalie and I said.

"Ugh! Whatever guys!" Alice said.

Alice picked out a lime green two peice with the words " Sexy" written on the back in diamonds. Her top peice had two diamonds in the middle. It was really pretty.

We left the mall and called the guys.

" Hey!" Emmetts voice boomed through the phone.

"Hi Emmett, you guys ready for our beach day tommorow?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" He yelled.

" Ok. Do you want to talk to Rose?" I asked.

" YES!" He yelled very loudly.

" Ok!" I said giving the phone to Rose.

I walked into the kitchen to fetch a snack.

**Rosalie Pov**

"Hi Emmett." I said.

"Hi Rose are you guys happy we won?" He asked.

"Yes. Very happy!" I responded.

There was an awkward silence before Emmett started to speak again.

"Ummm.. Rose?" He said.

" Yeah."

"Ummm... I know this is sudden but I Really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight. I mean you dont have too, it was just a suggestion. We could make it a group thing, or we don't have to go out at all, its-

" Emmett, I would love to go out with you tonight." I cut him off.

Alice screamed from the kitchen.

Typical Alice.

" You will? " he asked.

" Of course. Pick me up at eight?" I asked.

"Yea." He responded.

"Ok. Bye Em."

"Bye." He said.

I went upstairs to get ready for our date followed by Alice.

I picked out a red floral dress with white designs around the waist. I put on my white flats with white earings.

I used a little make up topped with some blush.

Alice plugged in the curling iron and got to work.

After about forty-five minutes, she was finished.

I looked in the mirror and was kind of suprised. She curled it and put it into a bun leaving a few strands hanging out. She put in a couple red pins to not only help it stay, but also to help the hairstyle.

"Ok I'm ready." I said.

"You look great Rose." Alice praised

" Thanks Ali." I responded.

"Come on." She said and we walked downstairs. I checked my watch. It was seven- fifty.

I then heard the honk of a car outside.

I walked out and saw none other than Emmett.

I walked to the passengers side and got in.

" Your early." I said.

" Well I was already ready and then I thought why not come now? After all that meant more time with you." He said sweetly.

" Aww... that is so sweet Emmett." finished.

I looked

" No problem. Now let's go." He said driving off.

The car ride was quiet, filled with a lot of awkwardness, but very short. We pulled into my favorite place, The Movies, but not just any movie dealer, The best in town, Chill'n flick. You could bring your own snacks, not that you would need to considering their prices are the lowest in town. Also, they have all the classics. Any movie you want to watch they got it. Trust me.

"Emmett, how did you know this was my favorite place?" I asked curious.

"I remember you telling me that day we all went out." He answered.

"You remembered that little peice of information about me?!" I asked astonished.

"Rosalie, nothing about you isn't important, and I remember more than that like your favorite color is red, you hate black, you like cars, a lot, you have a temper, you eat a lot but have the body of an angel, you like a guy with a soft side, you hope to become a mechanic, you are a real gamer, you..." The list went on for about ten minutes before I pressed my lips onto his. He was being so sweet and I really wanted to kiss him.

The kiss was sweet, but tender. He took about three seconds before he responded to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held on to my waist tightly. He snaked his tounge out of his mouth and I quickly granted him entrance. The kiss lasted for about two minutes and we were out of breath.

"Woah. What was that for?" Emmett asked.

"For being so sweet." I answered.

"Only for you Rosalie." He said.

We continued the night watching Romeo and Juliet and eating sweets.

We slow danced under the moonlight of the night sky not caring if anyone was watching us, as long as I had Emmett I didn't care.

He drove me home and I kissed him goodnight.

This night was so perfect I never wanted it to end.

Rosalie Mccarty.

Hmmmm... it had a nice ring to it.

**A/N a little foreshadowing eh? Lol! **

**Hey answer the poll on my profile, I can't post the new story if you don't answer it!**


	10. If I were a Boy

**A/N hey twilightloverbeverly here! Answer my poll! I need to post the new story! **

**Hey I had another idea for a story but its kind of Dark Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.**

**So, I will get back to you on that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the plot. Also, I do not own any of the artists mentioned.**

**Alice Pov**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I look hot!

Today was our beach day with the guys and I wanted to look good for Jasper.

I put on my green two-piece with green strap heels.

I put water, sunglasses, sunscreen, sandals and goggles in my purse.

I walked downstairs to wait for Rose and Bella.

Rose came down wearing her red bathing suit with red bow wedges with red sunglasses.

Bella came down wearing the white bathing suit I gave her with white backless heels with a strap on the back.

We all looked HOT!

" Hey guys, put these on." I said throwing them shorts with tank tops.

Mine was green, Bella's was white and Rose's was red.

We walked out to my car and started driving. Rose messed with the stations on the radio till Cher Lloyd came on.

We Jammed to the song before it changed to Kesha and we turned off the radio.

We don't hate Kesha, her songs are just a little intense.

We pulled into the lot at the beach and payed the parking fee.

I picked a spot under some shade and layed out the beach towel. We put the beach umbrella up and took out the picnic basket. I placed it down and took off my tank and shorts, followed by Bella and Rose.

We looked up at the water and saw the guys coming out.

"Damn." We said simultaneously.

They all had no shirts and were wearing matching trunks to what we were wearing.

But that wasn't why. They looked like they were in a movie, coming out of the water in slow motion, with all the girls watching them. They were like the sexy lifeguards that every girl wants, but can't have.

They looked so fine, especially my Jazzy.

They all went to talk to some sluts under another tree.

They were all wearing skimpy bathing suits that barely covered their woman parts.

I recognized one of them as Tanya Denali AkA, slutbag. When she worked at Tipsy, which is now closed she would sleep with every guy that came there, or should I say allowed her to. She might have been pretty but she wore too much makeup and her boob job was very disturbing.

She was with her other two sisters, Kate and Irina who despised my two best friends, for no reason.

Tanya rubbed on Edward's chest and Bella growled. Yes, actually growled!

But, that was nothing compared to what Emmett did. He actually touched Kate's boob! What in the world!

I saw Tanya's legs around Edward's waist and Irina kissing Jasper on his abs and they weren't doing anything to stop them! They probably didn't even know we were here! Those assholes!

"And to think that I actually started liking Jasper." I said.

"Your lucky Alice! At least you didn't kiss him! Those asshole's think they can do that to us! I say we get revenge!" She stated.

"Ummm... what type of revenge?" I asked.

"Were Just gonna sing a little song for them." She said.

"Ooh! I like this plan!" Bella squealed.

" Ok. We are singing If I were a boy by. Beyoncé. Ok?"

Bella and I nodded.

We walked up to the beach stage and Bella spoke into the mic. Everyones eyes were on us including the guys.

Great.

"Hi I'm Bella, that's Alice and she is Rosalie, were going to sing If I were a boy by. Beyoncé. I hope you like it!"

If I were a boy Even just for a day I'd roll outta bed in the morning And throw on what I wanted then go.

Drink beer with the guys And chase after girls I'd kick it with who I wanted And I'd never get confronted for it. Cause they'd stick up for me.

[Chorus] If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted Cause he's taken you for granted And everything you had got destroyed.

[Verse] If I were a boy I would turn off my phone Tell everyone it's broken So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone I'd put myself first And make the rules as I go Cause I know that she'd be faithful Waitin' for me to come home (to come home).

[Chorus] If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted (wanted) Cause he's taken you for granted (granted) And everything you had got destroyed.

[Bridge] It's a little too late for you to come back Say its just a mistake Think I'd forgive you like that If you thought I would wait for you You thought wrong.

[Chorus 2] But you're just a boy You don't understand Yeah you don't understand How it feels to love a girl someday You wish you were a better man You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted Cause you've taken her for granted And everything you have got destroyed.

But you're just a boy.

We finished and claps erupted in the crowd.

The guys looked at us with confused and shocked faces and we walked to our spot and packed up.

We got in the car and drove home in awkwardness filled with sobs and tears.

When we got inside we all went upstairs and didn't say a word.

I had a feeling tomorrow wasn't going to be good.

**A/N hey guys I know you might hate me now, but there has to be some type of drama! Lol! **

**But don't worry, the guys have a good reason so don't get depressed!**

**Also, please vote on my poll and tell your friends! I need to post the new story!**


	11. Proposal

**A/N hey twilightloverbeverly here! Wazzup! Ummmm... guess what! I will be updating faster! Since summer is coming soon and I barely have any homework so yay! also, i really appreciate the reviews!**

**Also, if there are any one-shots or stories you want me to do, Tell me! I'm open to any thoughts! Love ya!**

**Lol, anyways let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I only own the plot.**

**Tanya Pov**

Kate, Irina, and I are at the beach looking for some hot guys when we spot three sexy guys at the snack bar.

I recognized them as the guys I saw at Tipsy. They were all so into me! But I guess I could give two of them to my sisters.

We walked over to them and sat down.

" Hey, remember me?" I asked. They all looked up.

"Uh yeah, aren't you that waitress from Tipsy?" The bronze-haired one asked.

" Well, used to be." I said.

" Oh yeah, sorry about your job." He Said.

" It's ok."

"Hey do you guys wanna come hang with us?" I asked.

" No thanks." He said calmly. He should be glad to come hang with such hot girls as ourselves!

" Come on, it will be fun." I pleaded.

" I said no thanks, and we are waiting for our friends to come, so please leave."

"Fine" I said before slipping some ecstasy in his drink when he wasn't looking and saw my sister's do the same.

Once they get the ecstasy in their system they will be all over us!

**Rosalie's Pov**

_Knock knock knock._

"Who is at the door at six a.m?" I said.

I went downstairs careful not to wake the others.

I looked through the peephole and saw none other than Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Rose why haven't you been answering my calls?"

" hmmmm.. maybe because you had your hands all over Kate yesterday!"

" Rose what are you talking about?" He asked.

" Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! If you insist on lying, I'm leaving!" I said walking back uptairs.

I walked up the steps slowly thinking about Emmett, I missed him terribly.

I opened the door of my room to find Emmett standing on the side of my bed.

_How the hell did he get in here? I thought. _I glanced over to the window. _Oh._

"Emmett, I don't want to talk to you." I said.

"Rose, I get why your mad but I don't remember anything from yesterday, I love you and I have already seen you get hurt and that was the worst day of my life! I will never lose you Rose, I won't allow it, and I know you feel the same way." Emmett said.

"I did." I said quietly.

"Rose, you don't mean that." His voice breaking.

I started sobbing. I can't take it, all of this hurt, its too much.

Emmett came over and held me tightly. I honestly didn't want to believe that he tried to hurt me but then again everything pointed to that theory. I was torn.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, babe."

" Would you ever try to hurt me?" I asked.

"Rose how could you even ask me that? I love you, I will always love you. I would never ever even think of hurting you."

" You love me?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, which is why I am doing this." He got down on one knee.

"Emmett what are you doing?"

"Rose, these past few weeks have been the best of my life. Do you know why? Because you were there. You light up my whole world, you let me fall in love which is something that I have never been able to do, Rose you complete me, you are my soul mate, Which is why I am asking you to do me the honor of being my wife."

He took out a box from his pocket and opened it up.


	12. Forgiven

**A/N hey twilightloverbeverly here! You might hate me in this chapter, but I will make it up to you! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Rosalie Pov**

Did he just propose? I must be dreaming.

I mean I do like him, but I'm not sure I love him, yet.

I just need some time, he'll understand right?

I just hope he doesn't think its because I don't like him, I do I just think we're going to fast.

" Emmett, I do like you but don't you think we're going a little too fast?" I asked. His face quickly fell.

" Maybe, but I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He responded. Woah! Rest of his life, with me?

" Wow, Emmett could you give me some time to think?" I asked.

" Yeah sure. " he said sadly. I felt bad, I didn't want him to give up on me, I'm just confused.

" Hey, how about you and the guys come over tomorrow so we can talk." I suggested.

" OK, see you tomorrow." He said a little more excited.

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, who is cooking?

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth followed by taking a shower, I went into the guest room and picked out my clothes. I put on a white plain shirt with black skinny jeans and white flats, I walked downstairs and found Bella making breakfast.

" Bella, why are you cooking?"

"Rose, I know Emmett snuck in last night, I'm not stupid! I overheard your conversation and I'm making breakfast." She said flatly.

" Don't tell Alice please."

" Don't worry, I think this is good for us, we didn't even give them a chance to explain themselves I don't think that was fair of us." She said a little too smug, What is she hiding?

Wait a second, miss "I'm so stubborn", wants to give them a chance?

"What has gotten into you, Bella? Your so not Bella-y."

" I don't know, maybe someone influenced me. I mean maybe someone taught me to see life in a different perspective."Bella said confidently.

"Good for you, Bella. I'm glad your finally opening up." I said hugging her.

Alice came down the steps wearing a pink tank-top, with a jeans jacket, match by a jeans skirt with pink flats.

" What are you guys so happy about?" Alice said taking a piece of bacon.

" Oh nothing." We said simultaneously.

" What are- Alice was cut off by a knocking at the door.

" I'll get it!" Bella yelled.

I walked to the door after Bella and she opened the door. Alice narrowed her eyes at us.

" I'm going upstairs." Alice said turning around. Surprisingly, Jasper grabbed her arm and she froze at the spot. She slowly turned around and said. "Let go of me."

" I'm sorry I can't do that." He said with a smug smile. Alice growled and it had no affect on him, Did he not know what she was capable of?

"How about you guys come in, I made breakfast." Bella said happily.

_Weird._

The guys came in and sat at the table. Bella sat by Edward and smiled at him. I gave Bella a confused look. She gave me a look saying ' I'll tell you later.' And I nodded.

"Why are you guys here?" Alice asked coldly.

" Alice they are here because they have some explaining to do." I said.

" Actually Bella does." Emmett said. What are they talking about?

" Well, Tanya called me late last night to brag and I heard Irina in the background say" Tanya, do you think the ecstasy worked?" And then I heard a loud bang, I forced Tanya to confess and then she told me everything, they spiked the guys drinks and well you know the rest, then the call was cut off. " Bella explained. Oh my gosh, we owe the guys an apology. I can't believe Tanya!

"How do you guys know?" Alice asked.

" Bella called Edward last night and they made up, that's why they're all lovey-dovey today." Emmett explained.

" Shut up, Emmett!" Bella said. That's why she was so happy this morning! Aww!

" I think you guys owe us an apology." Jasper said smugly looking at Alice.

" Bullshit." Alice said walking into the living room.

"Emmett, I'm sorry its just the way it lo-

" It's ok Rosalie, it wasn't your fault, besides you know when to call me." I nodded knowingly.

Alice and Jasper walked back in hand in hand. I wonder what happened?

"Somebody is feeling better."Bella joked.

"Oh, shut up and eat." Alice said smiling. What did he do to her?

I picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled on it watching Alice and Jasper feed each other. He has a great effect on her.

We need to find a way to make it up to them, I feel bad for them and I want to do something.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and I went to open it.

Oh my gosh.

**A/N lol, who do you think it is? Also read my new story called Consequences please!**

**Answer my poll please!**


	13. Had me at Hello

**A/N Hi! Sorry for not updating fast enough! I have finals and I had to study! I hate tests! Also, I have a new poll please answer it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I also do not own Had me at Hello by. Olivia Holt**

**Rosalie Pov**

Oh no! Why is she here?

All she has done is cause Bella pain and I hate seeing Bella in pain. She has some nerve showing her face around here after what she did to Charlie! I don't get what he see's in her. She is not faithful to him and all she does is pick fights just so she can have an excuse to leave, probably to go to those boy toys of hers! I would have probably thought that Tanya was her daughter rather than Bella.

"Bella its for you!" I yelled.

Bella came to the door with a smile that quickly faded upon seeing her mom.

" Hi, Bella." Her mom greeted.

" Hey don't you come in?." Bella offered.

" Oh no, I'm not here to stay. Rosalie could you give me and Bella some privacy?" Renee asked.

" Why? Anything you have to say, you can say in front of me!" I responded.

" I'm sorry but this is not of any concern to you." She said.

" What do you mean? I'm her best friend, don't come here and t-"

"Rosalie its ok." Bella reassured.

" Fine." I said leaving.

**Bella Pov**

I wonder what she has to talk to me about?

I mean knowing Renee I know that's never good.

Her voice broke me out of my thoughts.

" Bella, we are moving." Renee said.

What? She did not expect me to leave just like that. I love it here, I have made new friends and possibly a new love, I CAN'T leave now.

I remember the first time Renee made us move, it was only temporary of course, NOTHING was permanent with Renee.

_Flashback:_

_Renee turned to me as she packed the last of our clothing in the suitcase._

_" Mommy, I don't want to leave daddy." I sobbed._

_" Daddy is a bad man Bella, we have to leave." Renee responded pulling me towards the door leaving Charlie sobbing on the floor._

_" What did he do?" I asked wiping my tears._

_" He hits mommy and is always yelling at her." She said._

_" Oh."_

_" Now come on." She said dragging me out the house._

_" Mommy did daddy really do that?" I asked getting into the backseat._

_" Yes, now don't ask anymore questions!" She commanded._

_" Yes mommy."_

_End of flashback._

" No! Mom, I let you control me too much! I am not leaving, you have made me leave Charlie before and I'm not going to do it again. Why can't you face the fact that you have a good guy? All Charlie has done is support you and provide for you and love you, why can't you see that mom? Dad loves you, and I know deep down that you do too. Don't try to hide it, otherwise it would be too late to undo what you have done."

She sighed.

" I raised a strong girl." Was all she said before leaving the house.

What did she mean by that?

* * *

Tonight we were performing at The guys club, Cheers to Regrets and I was so excited. It wasn't the first time we were performing but we were dedicating this song to the guys, to show them how sorry we were and how much we cared and I can't wait!

We started walking towards the stage and I went towards the microphone.

" Hey what's up everyone!" I said as claps emerged from the crowd. " We're Orchid and this song is dedicated to three special people in the crowd!"

Ooh's and Aww's could be heard in the crowd.

" I hope you like it!" I said as I started singing.

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on.

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart.

You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you.

So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello [X3]

Don't say Don't say Good night you know You had me hello.

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song.

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart.

You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you.

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello [X3]

Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello.

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you.

So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello [X3]

Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello.

We finished singing and the guys drove us home.

As I was getting out of he car Edward pulled my arm and kissed me.

It lasted about thirty seconds before we had to breathe.

" wow." I said. It was a great kiss.

"I just wanted to thank you Bella, not for tonight for coming into my life, I could not have wished for anyone better."

Did he mean that?

" That's sweet. Thanks Edward." I said pecking his lips.

" Your welcome, Do you guys want to hang out tomorrow?" Edward asked.

" We would love to." I said getting out of the car.

" Bye."

" Bye, love."

Did he just say love?


	14. What if I'm not?

**A/N hey happy summer! Guess what? I got a five on my math finals plus the EOC( end of course ) **

**Anyways please answer my poll!**

**Sorry its so late my dad doesn't have wifi and I Couldn't update! So sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Bella Pov**

I walked into the house with a smile On my face.

I can't believe he told me he loved me!

Well not exactly but it was implied.

I was bombarded with questions from Alice and Rose when I walked in with the biggest smile on my face.

" What happened in the car?" Alice asked.

" Girl you look like you won the lottery!" Rose joked.

" Did you guys kiss?"

" What did he tell you?"Rose asked.

" Guys slow down, I'm only one person."

" Yeah, one person who needs to tell us what's going on. What's got you smiling like that?"

" He called me love!"

" Eeeeeeep!" Alice squealed.

" Oh my gosh." Rose said.

"I know!" I squealed.

" I'm so happy for you!" Rosalie said.

" Did you say it back?" Alice asked.

" No."

" OK good, you don't seem desperate." Alice responded.

" Really Alice." I said walking towards the bathroom for a bath.

" Bells, if a guy says it to you and they have only known you about a month they wanna get some, but if a girl does, their desperate!" Alice explained.

" Alice where did you get that from?" I asked.

Lord knows what she has been reading.

" Just for girls magazine! Duh!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Alice, do me a favor?"

" Sure."

" Stop reading that magazine." I command.

" Whatever! That magazine gives me all of my boy advice!"

" Remind me never to take advice from you."

" Go take your bath Bella, your kind of crabby." She said walking away.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes.

I filled the tub with water and poured in my freesia scented body wash.

I went in the water and thought of me and Edward.

Where do we go after this? How do I know if we will stay together? He may move away, after all he is a music producer and club owner.

I could never see him again and my heart would be broken. Did I wanna take that risk? Would I be willing to deal with the consequences?

I was probably worrying for nothing, I'm just being paranoid.

But what if I'm not.


	15. I love you

**A/N Hi you guys! I love your lovely reviews!**

**Just a little warning, There are Pov changes in this chapter!**

**Could you guys answer my poll? Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Bella Pov**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. Ugh. Why today?

My head was pounding and I felt like it could burst any minute.

I got to tell the guys I can't go out today.

I picked up my phone and dialed Edward's number.

_" Hello." Edward said into the phone._

_" Edward I can't-  
_

_" Eddie who are you talking to?" A girl voice said._

_" Edward who is at your house?" I asked raising my voice._

_" It's Tanya but she came-_

_" What in the world is Tanya doing at your house?" I yelled.  
_

_" Bella calm down, she just came here and she won't leave. Don't be angry."_

_" Are you sure she wasn't there last night?" I asked._

_" Yes Bella, Please believe me."_

_" OK but I'm coming over there now." I said getting up._

_" No, No, No! You can't come over."_

_" Why not Edward!," I yelled._

_It was quiet on the other end._

_" I knew it." I said hanging up._

* * *

**Edward ****Pov**

" Hey Edward where do you want the table?" Emmett asked.

" Right in the middle of the backyard."

" You owe me for this." Emmett said.

" I don't care, I would do anything for Bella."

Tonight I was surprising her with a romantic dinner in our backyard and I had a present for her. I was gonna serenade her.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

I went and opened it.

" Tanya what are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?"

" Hi Eddie." She said walking in.

" It's Edward. What do you want?" I asked coldly.

" I just want to hang out Eddie." She said walking closer.

My phone rang and I answered it.

_" Hello." I said into the phone._

_" Edward I can't-  
_

_" Eddie who are you talking to?" Tanya asked._

_" Edward who is at your house?" Bella asked raising her voice._

_" It's Tanya but she came-_

_" What in the world is Tanya doing at your house?" She yelled.  
_

_" Bella calm down, she just came here and she won't leave. Don't be angry."_

_" Are you sure she wasn't there last night?"She asked._

_" Yes Bella, Please believe me."_

_" OK but I'm coming over there now." She said._

_" No, No, No! You can't come over." _I can't risk her finding out about the dinner I have planned.

_" Why not Edward!," She yelled. _

Think of something, quick!

_" I knew it." She said hanging up._

Dang it, Dang it, Dang it!

" Tanya get out!" I said angrily.

" Why Eddie?"

" Tanya I will count to 5, If you are not out by then I WILL call the cops."

She was out the door before I could get to 3.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

" Hey Alice pass me the cookie dough ice cream." Bella said.

" Bella you already ate 5 cups of ice cream, I think your done."

"I SAY WHEN I'M DONE NOW PASS ME THE ICE CREAM!" She yelled.

" No Bella, Your finished!" I said taking it out of her hand.

" AHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled running into her room.

" What is wrong with her?" Rosalie asked.

" I don't know, She was eating a lot of ice cream and singing Taylor swift when I got here."

" Lets call the guys." Rose offered going into the kitchen.

" Yeah maybe they know why."

I dialed Edwards number and put it on speaker.

" Hello! Hello! Alice?" He yelled frantically.

" Yeah whats wrong-

" Is Bella with you? I need to talk to her!"

" Yeah, She is in her room. What happened?"

" There was a misunderstanding with Tanya-

" Tanya? I'm gonna kill her! And what kind of misunderstanding?" I said.

" Tanya came over and Bella called, Then Bella over heard Tanya speaking and she thought Tanya slept over and I kinda told her not to come over be-

" Why would you tell her not to come over?" Rose asked cutting him off.

" I have a romantic dinner planned for us here and I wanted it to be a surprise," He said.

Aww that is so cute!

" Alice you have to help me, " He pleaded.

" Don't worry Edward, Just get everything ready and I will have her there in 2 hours."

" Thank you, Alice." He said.

" No problem, It's what I do." I joked.

" Alright bye." I said hanging up.

I ran upstairs and went into Bella's room.

There she was on her bed under the covers singing Adele now.

" Bella get up!" I yelled pulling the covers off of her.

" What do you want?" She grumbled glaring at me.

" Bella you need to talk to Edward."

" Why should I?" She asked.

" Because it's not what you think." I responded pulling her off the bed.

" What is it then?" She said crossing her arms around her chest.

" Bella, Did you even give him a chance to explain?"

She looked down before shaking her head slightly.

" Just give him a chance, Bella." I said hugging her.

" But he doesn't want me there, He told me so." She said.

" Trust me, He does want you there."

" He wouldn't be going crazy right now if he didn't." I giggled.

" He is!" She exclaimed giggling.

" Yes, Now come on. Lets get you ready."

" Ready for what?" She asked frowning.

" It's a surprise." I said giggling.

" Alice." She groaned.

" Don't Alice me, You are going to talk to him."

" Ha! You just gave me a hint on where we are going." She said doing a happy dance.

" Whatever, Go take your shower and come back into the room."

" OK." She said walking into the bathroom.

" Rose plug in the curling iron!" I yelled to her downstairs.

" OK!" She yelled back.

I went into Bella's closet trying to find an outfit for her to wear.

I picked out a black one shoulder dress with one long silky sleeve and black bow heels. I remember buying this outfit a week ago.

Then why was it in the back of her closet?

Bella came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

" Put this on. No questions asked." I said giving her the dress.

" Alright." She agreed reluctantly.

She put it on and I got to work on her make-up.

I curled her hair to the side and applied some gray eyeshadow with clear lip gloss. I put on a little blush and gave her the silver earrings.

Now she is ready to go.

* * *

**Bella Pov**

I walked into Edward's backyard with shaky fingers. I don't know why I am so nervous but I felt like I could faint any minute.

There he was waiting for me.

Sitting at a very fancy table with rose petals all over it. It was covered with a white table cover. There was italian food on the table with wine in glasses. So this is why he didn't want me here.

He sat there with his face down on the table.

I feel so bad.

I walked closer to him at a slow pace.

He looked up with puffy and tired eyes.

I made him cry.

I walked over to him and sat in his lap.

" Bella I'm sorry." He said looking up at me.

" You are not the one who is supposed to be sorry, I am. I didn't even let you explain and now your the one crying. I am really sorry Edward. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me."

" Of course I forgive you. You are my whole world, I love you Bella."

" I love you too."


	16. The Excitement and The Disappointment

**A/N Hey Beverly Marie here! I just wanted to say this story Is almost finished sadly...**

**But there is good news, There Might be a sequel and there is a twist!**

**I never thought I would see the day when I actually finished a story! **

**Yeah... I'm really lazy.**

**But anyway here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**6 Months later**

**Jasper Pov**

" Jasper stop shaking man, the whole chair is vibrating." Emmett said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I can't help it, Today I was planning on proposing to Alice and I don't know if she will say yes. She is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I want to send the rest of my life with her. The way she smiles makes my heart skip a beat. She means more to me than all the land and all the water that this world can hold. She makes me a better person and I love her.

_I sound so cheesy._

" I know Emmett, I'm just really nervous." I said looking down.

" Don't worry man, She's gonna say yes."

" How do you know?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

" Because she loves you." He said walking into the kitchen.

He has a point there.

I walked out of the house and got in my car. I started driving towards Alice's house.

It's Now or Never.

* * *

**Alice Pov**

" This movie is so sad." I said wiping a tear on my face.

" Alice, We are watching Enchanted." Rose said looking at her crazy.

" Duh! The way her dress gets ruined in the rain and that old man steals her tiara. It's so tragic. ** (A/N I love Enchanted!)**" I sighed.

" How does Jasper deal with you?" Rose asks laughing.

" Leave my Jazzy out of this." I joke.

I heard a knock at the door, So I went to answer it.

It was Jasper.

" Hi, Jaz. What are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

" Alice, There is something really Important that I have to ask you." He said looking nervous.

" Do you want to talk more privately?" I asked.

" Yeah, sure." He said following me to my room.

" So, Alice I have been thinking." He paused.

" Thinking what?" I asked getting worried.

" Alice do you love me?" He asked.

" Of course." I said.

" Alice I have thought about us for a while now and I was thinking of the future. I realized that I want to be with you forever."

He got down on one knee. Oh my gosh!

" Alice I love you, You mean the world to me. Without you in my life, I don't think I would be alive. You are the air that I breathe and You complete me. When we are not together, you are always in my mind. I miss you when you are not around. You are in my mind all the time. When I'm with you I feel loved and that is best feeling ever. I'll never hurt, I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have up and down times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other and meant to be with each other. Alice swan will you marry me?"

" Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed jumping up and down.

He took out the ring and I immediately loved it. It was pink in the middle with silver diamonds surrounding it.

He put it on my finger.

" Oh Jasper I love it!" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

" I'm glad you love it." He said smiling.

" Alice if we are going to get married, We have to tell any secrets we have been keeping from eachother." He said looking into my eyes.

I froze.

" Jasper, You have to promise not to leave me after I tell you this."

" Alice I could never leave you, Just tell me." He pleaded.

" I-I Can't-" I stuttered.

"You cant what Alice?" He asked worried.

" I can't have kids." I sobbed.


	17. Shooting Star

**A/N Hey you guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Jasper Pov**

" Alice, what do you mean you can't have kids?" I asked her.

" I mean that I can not reproduce. I can't get pregnant." She sobbed. I can't believe she thought this would make me not love her anymore.

" How?" I asked confused.

"It was a gene that was passed on from my dad, he had Erectile dysfunction. It's basically when a guy can't get an erection. Because of the dysfunction, He had gained impotence. Which is when you can't have kids. My mom didn't care, She loved him no less. It was a miracle my mom even had me. The doctors still don't know how." She explained.

" Alice, This doesn't change anything. I love you. Who cares that you can't have kids? There is always adoption." I told her.

" Do you mean that Jasper?" She asked.

" Of course, How could you ever doubt that?"

" I love you." She said crashing into my arms.

" I love you too." I said rubbing her hair.

* * *

**Bella Pov **

I snuggled into Edward as he ran his hand down my back.

We were cuddling on the couch in my house. Rose and Emmett were out at the beach and Alice and Jasper went out for lunch.

" I love you Bella," He said kissing me.

" I love you too." I said kissing back.

I think we will be together forever, I mean I know fairytales aren't real, But It feels like we are soulmates.

_I sound like Alice now._

I feel like without him I wouldn't be able to breathe and My heart would stop beating. Our love is like a song** ( If you can guess where this line is from, You get a sneak peek of the next chapter. PS: It's from a song.)** and I would always sing along. I giggled at my sillyness.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy and then I looked into his eyes. He slowly bent down to kiss me. When his lip touched my lips he put his tongue out and licked my bottom lip. I giggled against his lips and I could feel him smiling. We continued kissing with tongue.

Our kiss abruptly stopped as the front door slammed open and revealed Rosalie looking angry.

" YOU DON'T OWN ME!" She yelled running up to my room.

What in the world?

Emmett came in looking like his dog died. Edward walked up to him.

" Dude, What happened?" He asked.

" Well, We were having fun at the beach and then Rose said she was hungry."

"When I went to get us some snacks, I came back and didn't see her and I panicked. " His lips started trembling.

" I looked around for her and saw her talking to some dude." He paused.

" And then, What did you do?" Edward asked.

"I went crazy and pulled her away from him. I kind of told her she can't talk to other guys and she got mad at me for trying to control her." He said crying.

" Dude, You can't just say that to a girl. Girls hate when you try to control them." Edward said sighing.

_Dang right._

" I know dude, Just help me!" He cried.

I have never seen a dude cry and Emmett was bawling.

Damn if she made him cry, The dude is whipped.

I ran upstairs and knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" She asked in a quiet voice.

" It's me." I said.

" Come in."

I walked in and found her eating my stash of Ice cream out of my mini fridge.

" So, I see you found my stash, Huh?" I asked smiling.

She gave a small smile back.

I sighed. Time for Dr. Bella to come to the rescue.

" Rose, You do understand that he wasn't trying to control you? Emmett just really cares about you. I see the way he looks at you, You mean everything to him. He can't help that he is in love. Love makes you do crazy things." I said sitting down next to her.

" That doesn't mean he can control me." She said pouting.

" Rose, I don't think he thought that he was controlling you." I said.

" Well he was."

" If you saw him talking to another girl wouldn't you go crazy." I asked.

" No."

" Rosalie." I groaned.

" Maybe." She said.

" OK, Then get your butt down there and make up!" I exclaimed.

" What if he is mad at me?" She asked looking at her feet.

" The dude is down there crying because your mad at him. If you go down there right now he will look like a kid on christmas morning." I laughed.

"OK." She said walking out of the room.

They are perfect for eachother.

* * *

**Rosalie Pov**

After Emmett and I made up we were watching Toy Story 3 in my room. **(A/N I literally cried when Toy story ended!)**

Yeah, I know what your thinking. Aren't we to old to be watching toy story? Nope.

Your never too old for toy story.

" Hey Rosie look, A shooting star!" Emmett exclaimed pointing to the window.

I walked over to the window and saw it shoot across the sky.

" Make a wish." He said grabbing my hand.

_Please don't let us get hurt._ I thought closing my eyes.


	18. Ever Ever After

**A/N Hi you guys! After this Chapter I think there are four left sadly. I can't believe I am going to finish my first story. It is unbelievable. Well I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I also do not own the lyrics to the song Ever ever after.**

**The wedding.**

**Jasper Pov**

Ever ever after

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true

Deep down inside we want to believe they still do

And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story

Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Ever ever after

If we just don't get it our own way

Ever ever after

It may only be a wish away.

" I do." I said looking into my lovers eyes. Here I am standing in front of the Alter getting married to the love of my life. Once the preachers says those thirty words, I'll be the happiest man alive.

" I do." She said tearing up.

"Alice, please place your ring on Jaspers third finger of his left hand and repeat these words. " The priest said.

"I Alice,  
give to you,Jasper  
this ring as a symbol  
of my commitment  
to love, honor, and respect you  
with all that I am  
always."

She placed it on my finger and repeated the words.

"Jasper, please place your ring on Alice's third finger of her left hand and repeat these words."

"I Jasper,  
give to you, Alice  
this ring as a symbol  
of my commitment  
to love, honor, and respect you  
with all that I am  
always."

I placed the ring on her finger and repeated the words.

"Having heard the vows you have made to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  
You may now kiss your bride."

I kissed her as the last part of the song played.

To ever ever after

Forever could even start today

Ever ever after

Maybe it's just one wish away

Your ever ever after

Ever, ever, ever after

I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss

Oh, for ever ever after.

Claps sounded as we pulled apart smiling at each other.

I picked her up bridal style and spinned her around. She laughed kissing me as I spinned her. I set her down and we walked down the aisle hand in hand as Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock.

Happy couldn't describe what I'm feeling right now. Content, Blissful,Exctatic,Delighted, Exhilarated, Not any words could describe it. I was on top of the world with the woman I love.


	19. Great News

**A/N Heyy! What is up! LOL! I hope you like this chapter. I am going to see the new Percy Jackson Movie tommorow! I am so excited! Review!**

**Edward Pov**

Today is Bella's Birthday and I am throwing her a surprise birthday party. I invited all her friends and family with Alice planning all the decorations and activities. I was planning on actually getting to serenade her this time for her birthday.

To say Bella was the best thing that ever happened to me is an understatement. without her I don't think I would be able to stand on my two feet. I wouldn't be able to eat or even sleep. My existence is like its revolved around her and only her. It's like my life has no meaning without Isabella Swan. There is not a single day when I haven't thought about her, There is not a single night when I haven't dreamt about her, and There is not a single moment ever gonna come in my life when I will stop loving her.

I am having lunch with Bella now to occupy her so she doesn't find out about the party. I'm just waiting for Alice to call me.

I glanced towards Bella. She was biting her lip and her eyebrows were furrowed. She looked deep in thought as she looked straight into space.

" Bella," She jumped. " Bella, are you OK?" I asked.

" Yeah, Uh-huh, I'm fine. " She responded nervously chuckling.

" Bella, I know something's wrong, I know you well enough to know that."

" I was wondering, I-I mean I was thinking about. Well I wanted to talk to you about." She paused.

" Bella, It's OK, You can tell me anything." I .

" Ho-How d-d-do you Feel a-about having K-kids?" She stuttered. Having kids? Where did this come from?

This is a topic that is new to us and we haven't really talked about having kids. We hadn't even been sexually active except for the night we were drunk and ended up having sex on Alice and Jaspers wedding night. I haven't really thought about it but, I really like the thought of little feet running around the house. I don't think it would be a bad idea.

"May I ask Where this is coming from?" I asked her smiling.

" Well, Um you see I-" My phone rung cutting her off.

I picked it up excited. " Hello." Alice's voice rang through the phone.

" Yeah, What's up?" I asked.

" You can bring her over." She responded.

" OK,We'll be there in 10."

" Hurry!" She yelled. I laughed getting up.

Bella raised her eyebrow at me." Who was that?" She asked.

" That was Alice, Come on I have a surprise for you." I said extending my hand to her. She grabbed it letting me help her up.

We walked side by side to the house saying a few words once in a while. She had this look on her face like something was troubling her. She would look down occasionally frowning so I would lift her chin and kiss her cheek making her smile.

We finally got to the house and I stopped in front of the door smiling widely at her. " Ready."

" Yeah,Sure." She breathed a sigh.

I opened the door.

" SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled jumping up.

Bella looked shocked before composing herself and smiling widely at us. " You guys, You didn't have to do this!" She said.

" Oh be quiet Bella, We wanted to." Rosalie said smiling.

" Yeah, and what's a birthday without a party." Alice said. Bella giggled.

" There is cake, Right?" Bella asked.

" Of, Course there is cake. We learned that the hard way last time." Rosalie and Alice shivered.

" OK, Now let's party!" Bella yelled grabbing my hand. Everyone cheered.

We danced all night and had fun with old friends. Bella looked like something was bothering her all night but I didn't ask her about it, I didn't want to ruin her birthday party. She would always stare into space while dancing or eat and stare straight ahead not hearing anything we were saying.

It was time to serenade her and I called everyones attention.

" I would like to perform a song for the lovely birthday girl." I said.

Everyone cheered. " This is for Isabella swan. My love." She smiled blushing.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

" I love you Isabella Swan."

* * *

We were in her room after the party and I felt it was the perfect time to ask what was on her mind.

" Bella, Is there something bothering you?" I asked her.

She started to shake her head but stopped." Um, Actually yes." She sighed.

" Well, You know you can tell me anything."

" I know but, I don't know how you will take this." She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

I started to get worried. Why would she feel I wouldn't take something well coming from her? It has to be really serious to get me to actually get mad at Bella.

" It's OK, Tell me." I grabbed her hands.

She sighed before saying " I'm Pregnant."

I'm gonna be a father? The woman I love is giving me a baby. I can't believe it. My angel is pregnant. With my baby. I am gonna be a dad. We're gonna have a family.

" Really?" I said excited.

" You want to have a baby?" She looked down. " With me?"

I lifted her chin.

" There is no one else in the world I would rather have my baby. I love you and I am ecstatic that you are pregnant and I'm gonna be a father. Don't doubt yourself anymore. I want you and no one else." I smiled.

She crashed into my arms crying as I rubbed her back soothingly. " I love you so much."

I sighed. " I love you more."

* * *

**Rosalie Pov**

" Hey, Emmett." I called him.

I was gonna tell him I was ready. That I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. I thought long and hard about my decision in the last few weeks. I saw the way he looked at me so loving. I heard the way he talked about me when I wasn't there. I felt the way he loved me by just one kiss and then I realized that I loved him too.

"Yeah, Babe." He answered.

" What do you say we get married." I asked smiling.

" Rose are you serious?" He smiled. I nodded. He picked me up and span me around. I giggled.

He put me down " Rose, You really want to get married," He started. " What changed your mind?"

" Emmett, It wasn't that I didn't want to marry you. It was that I wasn't ready. I realized I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

" I love you too." He said kissing me.

It lasted about 30 seconds before we had to come up for breath. " Rosalie, I want to do this the proper way." He said getting on one knee.

I smiled. " Rosalie, When I first met you I was like 'Woah' I'm in love." I giggled. " I felt like I was drawn to you and when you started walking over to out table, I froze. I was nervous that I would do something stupid. And then when you spoke, I swear I heard bells. Your voice was so sweet to me and I would pay to hear you talk everyday. I saw your hair and immediately wanted to run my hands through it. It was then that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

I realized I was crying when a tear fell from my eye to the floor.

" Rosalie Lillian Hale will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked.

" Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to marry you." I jumped into his arms crying.

" I love you Emmett Ross McCarty."

" And I love you Rosalie Lilian McCarty." I giggled.

" Well, Not yet anyway." He laughed.


End file.
